Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Gabriela needs to master at least $82$ songs. Gabriela has already mastered $18$ songs. If Gabriela can master $1$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Gabriela will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Gabriela Needs to have at least $82$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 82$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 82$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1 + 18 \geq 82$ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 82 - 18 $ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 64 $ $x \geq \dfrac{64}{1} = 64$ Gabriela must work for at least 64 months.